White, Furry and Trouble
by Kamisamaangel
Summary: It's the last year of Hogwarts Harry feels empty and Malfoy maybe up to something or not.That's all about to change when a certain blond gets into a furry predicament can Harry help? Will the two be more than friends at the end? READ


**A/N: Alright this is a reedited chapter of this story, I wasn't feeling to happy about it before but I'm confident to make this one better. If you didn't read the old version of the story no big deal and welcome new reader. **

**Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters, talk about abuse later chapters. If you don't like it then you probably shouldn't read. Oh and no flames**

**Lastly this story or any of the characters don't belong to me thats final!**

* * *

Students ran from the falling rain as if it was acid, sure they could cast a simple drying spell if they got wet but they rather not get wet. Many quickly took refuge inside the cozy school building of Hogwarts. Classes were officially canceled for the rest of the day and it being Friday, no classes till Monday. What were students to do now, no classes and the fact it was pouring down outside. Are three heroes were just as slumped as the rest, they all sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"What shall we do Harry?" Ron asked, sprawled out on the couch while ripping fuzzes out of a golden round pillow.

Harry looked away from the oh so entertaining fireplace with a bored expression. "How should I know… wait… we could explore the school."

Ron groaned at the idea, hiding his face with the destroyed pillow. "That's bloody boring we've been here for years there's nothing new."

Hermione scoffed, then got up to her feet already half way out the room "Its' better than nothing come on Harry."

They exited the common room leaving Ron to be lazy, the halls of Hogwarts were surprisingly empty. Leaving the two alone and once again bored, Harry begin to rethink his idea they pretty much knew Hogwarts well enough.

"Where shall we go Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly stopping in the middle of the hall, casually walking over toward the big window, to watch the rain fall.

Harry shrugged joining his friend by the window. "Ron was right there's nothing to do maybe we-

Hermione gasped hitting Harry in the chest, cutting him short, she gripped his arm pointing out the window. "Look who it is."

The black haired boy squinted seeing the oh so familiar blonde in company with a darker boy, Harry remembered it being Blaise Zabini. He never talked to Blaise and he also noticed he was constantly around Malfoy as if a body guard. Harry also took notice to Malfoy's strange behavior this school year, he was acting more quiet and innocent? Harry shook his head from his thoughts taking a look at the two boys.

The darker boy had Draco pressed against the tree their bodies close, by the looks of it they were getting soaked. Their mouths were moving but of course none could be heard, Draco's face looked stressed and close to tears or it could have been rain on his face Harry told himself, the other boy looked a bit angry. "Bloody blokes have they gone nuts?"

Hermione shook her head turning away from the window. "Its' none of are business besides I'm sure they mean no harm." She begin walking down the hall leaving Harry to gawk out the window at the two boys. Quickly she spun around with a annoyed face, "Harry come on!" She growled. Harry immediately pulled his eyes away and followed beside her with a innocent smile. "I told you its' none of are business." She scolded.

Draco's glassy grey eyes watched Blaise walk away in the rain, his pale hand darted up clutching at his wet shirt trying his best to hold back tears. His eyes stayed glued at where Blaise once was for a moment longer, till he finally decided it would be best to get out of the rain. Inside the school he was meet with a breeze of warm air. He ran his hands though his wet, white blond hair, causing drops of water to hit the carpet. His hair had grown allot more, not as long as his fathers but it was getting there. He then pulled out his wand casting a drying spell over himself, a delighted smile crossed his face to be feeling less messy. Slowly he begun to walk down the hall, till footsteps could be heard behind him, quickly he spun around to be meet with no one. The only thing he could hear now were his small breaths, his shoulders dropped, then continued down the hall in a faster pace.

Suddenly without notice his body was thrown into a far wall violently, he groaned but by instincts he quickly pulled out his wand. He was breathing heavily now, pointing his wand around franticly but no one was there. He used his free hand to pull himself to his knees, only to be slammed into the same wall. His body was motionless except for his chest which moved in and out raggedly, his shaking hand gripped the wand tighter. The halls were deadly silent except for the panic breathing coming from the blond. Though he decided it wasn't best to move, so he remained as still as he could.

"Crucio!"

The blonde heard the words but was frozen with fear, once the pain filled his body he crushed down on his lip to hold back his screams. When the curse was finally lifted, tears streamed down his checks, and blood seeped out his red lip. He laid face down on the ground, his body shaking from both pain and fear.

Harry froze mid step in the middle of the hall, causing Hermione to stop as well giving her friend a confused look. "What is it Harry?"

"I-I thought I heard something." Harry said distantly.

"Like what?" She asked even more confused, being that she didn't hear a thing.

Harry shook his head then took of running down the hall to where they were before, Hermione didn't hesitate to follow.

Draco closed his eyes tightly, till he heard a dark laughter and footsteps approaching him. As fast as he could he jerked himself up and bolted down the hall, even though his body screamed for him to stop. He glanced over his shoulder seeing a light coming strait at him, he spun around swiftly wand ready, successfully blocking the spell in time. However soon after his knees gave out from underneath him but still determined to keep his wand high. Sweat, tear lines and dry blood made up his face. His eyes darted around but saw no one in the now darker halls, slowly but forcefully he begin to rise to his feet backing up. It seemed whoever attacked him had decided to leave. Draco let out a sigh of relief, still however tense and wasn't lowering his wand any time soon. Without notice his body backed up into someone else's, he froze feeling the others warm breath on his neck. The blonde boy couldn't comprehend what the guy mumbled, next thing he knew his whole form was jerked forward viciously, he rolled on the ground dropping his wand in the progress. First thing he took notice to was the lack of pain other than the fact of getting thrown a few feet but also the lightness of his body. He didn't have much time to think about it, interrupting his thoughts was a low sinister laughter from his attacker.

"Your cute." The mans deep voice sounded, striking fear in the blonde.

He finally opened his eyes looking around, everything looked bigger even the dark figure in front of him. Much to Draco's surprise, the figure leaned down picking the blond up by his neck.

"What a cute ferret." The voice chuckled sadistically.

Ferret Draco mentally screamed, he realized how helpless and defenseless he was at the moment. His long body wiggled trying to get free from the mans grip, his front paws reached out scratching his capturer on the face. The man growled, roughly throwing the white ferret to the ground, yearning a pained yelp from the animal. A large grin crossed the mans face, he pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" The small animal cried out in pain but was granted mercy, small gray eyes watched the man run down the hall.

Draco's small body was shaking uncontrollably, he noticed his wand just a few feet away but no way could he reach it. He heard footsteps approaching but it sound like two people, he begin to whine loudly. A bright light was shined on him, it was coming from a wand making Draco whine even more.

"Its ok calm down." A warm hand made contact with the animals shaking body.

'_P-Potter?'_

Draco's whines quieted down as he begin to loose consciousness.

Harry observed the small white ferret, then very carefully picked the unconscious animal up cradling him in his arms. Hermione picked up Malfoy's wand, she looked it over then gasped putting two and two together.

"Harry this is Malfoy's wand I-" She was cut short by Harry's loud interruption "Malfoy hurt this ferret that git I-"

"No you bloody idiot! I think that ferret is Malfoy." She exclaimed angrily cutting Harry off.

The dark haired boy recovered from her angry outburst then scoffed clearly not believe what his friend said. "Nonsense…"

Hermione shoved Malfoy's wand in his face. "I found this not far from the animal… someone must of done this and also hurt him it makes scene Harry. Than a random 'white' ferret on the ground next to Malfoy's wand."

Harry's eyes traveled down to the sleeping animal, its body was still shaking in his arms. The boy pressed Malfoy closer to his body to supply more warmth. Finally he looked up at Hermione and sighed defeated, his friend had the tendency to be right but he still had doubt. "Well if it is really Malfoy then turn him back."

She nodded pulling out her wand, then gave Harry an odd look who just watched her back puzzled. "Well lay him on the ground." "Oh its ok the blokes probably light, just do it." Hermione gave him another weird look but continued on anyways. She said the spell then her wand lit up sending a light toward the ferret, the blonds human body begin to show but keep disappearing turning back into a ferret. Hermione tried again putting more power, he changed back completely but instantly turned back into an animal.

"I don't understand… he should of changed back easily but when I try I feel something blocking me and the spell wont stick." She spoke out loud but more to herself than Harry.

"What should we do… I'm not sure its best to leave him alone he doesn't seem to be in good condition." Harry asked his eyes stuck on the animal in his arms.

Hermione was more concentrated on the spell problem, it grew silent leaving both to think. Draco couldn't go back to his room what would people think or do, Harry was worried about more what they would do to him. He wasn't very close to Malfoy well actually not close at all but he doesn't deserved to be tortured. Harry knew very well how defenseless he is, the animal wouldn't be able to hold up a wand and cast a spell. Hermione was mulling over what the cause could be to block her spell. Draco was of course turned into a ferret by a transfiguration spell but this one was more stronger. Already being late and it was past curfew, they wouldn't get answers till morning. A loud meow emitted out causing both of them to come out of there trances.

"Its Norris she sees us!" Hermione whispered.

Harry looked down the hall noticing the dust colored cat watching them with her yellow eyes. Hermione pulled on her friends shirt sleeve to move along, they hurried down the hall and into the safety of the common room. Norris nor Flinch would bother them in here. Harry walked over plopping down on the couch, sighing heavily.

"Are you going to bed?" Harry asked her friend, while stroking the ferret's soft hair.

Hermione nodded already half way up her stairs. "Yeah. Wake me in the morning when your going to visit the headmaster I want to know about the spell." Harry nodded and she left, only to step back down. "Oh and Harry try not to get to close remember it is Malfoy and he's not to friendly with you."

"I know Hermione… I wont get close. I'm sure the headmaster will change him back tomorrow and he'll go back to normal." Harry said quietly, not meeting his friends eyes.

"Harry I know how you feel about Malfoy but you know as well as I do he wont accept your help." The dark haired boy sent Hermione a sharp glare, she sighed. "Sorry well night." With that she left up the stairs.

Finally alone on the couch with a ferret version of Malfoy in his arms, in his arms asleep. Harry rose up from the couch and made his way to his bed. The room was dark and filled with other blokes snoring. Very gently he laid the sleeping ferret on his bed and pulled the curtains over, hiding his whole section. As quickly as he could he ran to the bathroom and changed into his night clothes, the whole time worried someone would find the sleeping ferret in his bed. When he got back everything was normal well as normal as a Malfoy ferret asleep on his bed. He smiled then switched off his light, getting into bed careful not to hit the animal. His eyes begin to feel very heavy till darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really hope you enjoyed it and please give me feedback if you want me to update faster thanks and goodbye. **


End file.
